Field
The present specification generally relates to methods of accessing databases and, more particularly, methods and systems for accessing databases using a common web interface.
Technical Background
A user of a mobile computing device, such as a cell phone or smart phone may desire to retrieve data from a database located in a location remote from the mobile computing device or record data to a database located in a location remote from the mobile computing device. The user may utilize a web browser executing on the mobile computing device to access the database from which data will be retrieved or data will be recorded. In order to access the database, the web browser executing on the mobile device may interface with a website that is capable of accessing the database.
It may be desirable for a website to provide access to databases located within separate computer networks so that multiple mobile computing device users may access the databases located in the network that the mobile computing device is authorized to access. One approach for a website to provide access to databases located within separate computer networks is to replicate each database from each computer network that the website is capable of accessing and to co-locate the replicated databases within the computer network of the website. This approach may be undesirable in that it requires maintaining replicated databases that may contain sensitive data. In addition, this approach may be undesirable because it may be difficult to synchronize the replicated databases to ensure that they contain current data.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative methods and systems for accessing databases.